


Battle Scars

by Cassplay



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Female Wyman (Dishonored), Lesbian Emily Kaldwin, Pillow Talk, Post-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Curled in each other's arms, Emily's Lover asks her about her scars.





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as both Wyman and OFC bc Wyman has no(t much) character in canon. can be interpreted as another character entirely.

“What’s this from?” She dragged a fingertip along the raised, tough line of skin.

“A Witch in Delilah’s Coven, at the Conservatory in Karnaca.” Emily said, her voice neutral. “I moved to subdue another one, thought she was alone from the sound of her footsteps. The other was sitting on top of a cabinet in the hall.”

“And this one?” She wrapped her arms tighter around Emily and brushed the scar on her upper arm.

“Clockwork soldier in Jindosh’s mansion.” Emily replied. “I wasn’t sure how far their arms could rotate.”

“What about this?” She pressed soft lips to a scar on her beloved’s chest, just close enough to her breast to send a jolt through both of them.

“The Crown Killer.” Emily answered. She smiled slightly. “Did you really want to spend the night hearing about my time during the coup? Again?”

“Of course, I do.” She said. She rubbed Emily’s side. “You never speak much about the Crown Killer.”

“Please don’t ask me about the Crown Killer; I told you, they’re no longer a threat.” Emily shifted her arm wrapped around her lover, gently making circular motions with her thumb on the smooth back.

“You’re no fun.”

“Excuse you.” Emily grinned slightly. “I’m plenty of fun, or have you forgotten the past hour?”

“If I have, would you be up to reminding me?”

“Perhaps.” Emily said, taking her lover’s chin in her hand and lifting it so their lips met. “how about you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Emily is a LEsbiAn


End file.
